


The Sixty-ninth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [69]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Sixty-ninth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Sixty-ninth Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine. Honestly, I'm not responsible for any of it!  


* * *

Rating: the whole range  
Pairings: J/B (mostly!) 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

ObSenad: Paying the rent... J/B Warning: D/S 

Jim walked up the stairs to the loft, feeling slightly annoyed at himself for being so excited. Blair had implied earlier that day that he felt like playing their little "rent game". Jim sighed. He had never during their friendship suspected this side of Blair. Sweet, innocent Blair wanted it a bit rough at times, and although Jim had been reluctant in the beginning, he had soon given in. For God's sake, it was the best sex he ever had, how could he not? He got inside, only to find Blair sitting on the couch working frantically on his laptop. Time to play... 

"Didn't I tell you to have dinner ready?" 

"Um, Jim...hi... I've been so busy, I forgot about dinner, I'll get to it right away..." 

"Being a bit of a disobedient bitch, aren't we?" 

"No, no... It's true, I've been busy, I forgot, I swear..." 

"Shut up!" 

Jim stared at Blair, doing his best to look intimidating. "Where would you go if I didn't let you stay here? Huh, you mind answering?" 

"I don't know, Jim... but you know I'm grateful to you for letting me do it..." 

"Thing is, my sweet little slut, gratitude has to be shown. I thought I had taught you that. I obviously haven't been training you well enough, have I, bitch?" 

Jim started walking towards Blair while unzipping. Blair had now backed all the way up to the kitchen sink. He put his hands on Blair's shoulders and started pushing him downwards. When Blair was on his knees he said in a dark voice: 

"I don't need to tell you what to do. I want my rent, Blair. Are you gonna give it to me?" 

"Yes, Jim." 

"So what are you waiting for? Worship me, bitch." 

Blair immediately did as he was told. 

"That's better...oh yeah..." 

Jim looked down at Blair kneeling in front of him. What a sight, his big cock surrounded by those full, luscious lips. 

"Don't you have a tongue, Blair?" 

Blair looked up at Jim and nodded, never letting his mouth leave the cock he was sucking on. 

"So if you do, why don't you use it?" 

Jim could feel Blair's soft tongue starting to caress his hard cock. "Such a good little boy...such a hot mouth...oh yeah..." Jim was breathing heavily now, his words becoming incoherent. Blair was sucking him, obediently using his tongue. Jim had efficiently trapped his head between himself and the kitchen sink. 

"Take it all in your mouth," Jim demanded and started pushing forward. 

Blair obeyed, and suddenly Jim started moving. 

"You like this, don't you?" 

Blair looked up at him, nodding. Jim started moving faster. "I know you do, bitch...oh god...oh yeah...here's something else you'll like... don't you dare not swallow everything..." 

Jim started screaming, and grabbed Blair by the hair, holding his head still, while emptying himself in that wonderful mouth that gave him so much pleasure. He leaned against the sink, panting heavily. When he came to, he looked down, only to see Blair licking him clean, his beautiful face expressing nothing but total adoration. 

**THE END**

Niccie  


* * *

Tidbit #2 

Re: Warriors 

<<Enqueri, you picked a good one. So cute!>>

<<Thanks. He's great in the sack.>>

"Jim, what did you say?" 

"I said 'My house is your house' and make himself at home." 

-end- 

Jane M.  


* * *

Tidbit #3 

ObSenad: 

"Awwww, man. Don't do this to me!" Jim heard the plaintive whine followed by a soft thudding sound as he approached the door to the loft. As he opened the door he saw his lover/guide banging his head on the edge of the table while his hands enclosed the sides of the laptop in a white knuckled grip. 

"What's the matter, Chief, did the server eat your email again?" He chuckled as he walked over and started rubbing Blair's tense shoulders. 

"No ... but all the mail I've sent to Eve about the scholarship fund keeps bouncing back to me and saying that I'm not allowed to send mail to her address. It's driving me nuts. I'm not even sure if she's still on the Watchlist. All I want is to see how the fund is doing, you know?" 

"Well, you're always saying what a well informed bunch we've got on the list, write and ask if she's still there. Or ask if anyone else knows the total." Jim responded as his hand moved up into his guide's hair of their own volition. 

"Oh man, I have to do an ObWatch to do that." 

"Yeah, Chief you do, but I can promise to make it worth your while if you make it interesting." 

"How worthwhile?" Blair twisted his head to look up at his Sentinel, one brow flying for his hairline. 

"Cosmic, stupendous. Nothing left but a boneless mass of quivering yet adorable guide?" Jim chuckled again. 

"Yeah. I'm writing, I'm writing." 

-the end- 

Georgia  


* * *

Tidbit #4 

ObSenad: (with apologies to any sense of plot, rhyme or reason) 

Jim panted with all the grace of a bull elephant in heat, eyes squeezed shut, muscles tight with exertion. 

"Jim, man," Blair said as reasonably as possible, "if you're looking to impress me, it ain't workin'. I mean, what's the point in scouring till you can see yourself if you won't let me..." 

"Not another word, Sandburg," Jim spit through clenched teeth. "Not one more word." 

<that's all folks>

silken shadow  


* * *

Tidbit #5 

ObSenad: 

Jim was reading discussion on the Watchman list when he noticed that one of the members of the list who was on digest had responded to an entry but had forgotten to clear off the whole digest before entering her response. 

"Blair! Blair," he called. "Can you believe what this woman did? She really must have been in a rush to enter her response! How could any one do such a silly thing as that! Boy, she must have been really distracted." 

Silence. 

"Chief? Chief, are you there?" 

Blair slid back into his office, moving towards his closet, wishing he could stop his heart from beating while he held his breath for a while. 

peace, 

galadriel  


* * *

Tidbit #6 

ObSenad: 

"Jim, stop." <chuckle> "C'mon, Jim. I'm trying to write here." 

"And just which professor do I get to blame for your distraction this evening?" 

Blair shivered at the lack of warmth as Jim pulled away. 

"Actually, I'm trying to write to this Watchman list I just subscribed to." 

"'Just subscribed to'? You've been on Watchfic for almost a year now." 

"Actually, I just got interested in this one recently. You see, the characters have a similar relationship to us, only they haven't made the discoveries we've recently made." Blair reached up for a quick kiss. "This list is dedicated to writing stories where they not only get together, but do so frequently, with great creativity, in many different positions. Some of these authors have some very interesting ideas. I've even found some I want to show you later. First, though, I want to get the first parts of this story since I wasn't subbed when it started." 

"Sounds... interesting, Chief." Jim leered at him. 

Quickly, Blair typed a few more words, clicked the send button, then logged off. "Now that I've done that, why don't we go upstairs so I can show you what I mean." 

"Sounds good to me, babe." 

-end- 

Songbird  


* * *

Tidbit #7 

ObSenad: 

The ringing of the bell sounded loud in the room. "Not again, I can't believe this." Running his hands through his hair, he pushed his chair back and strode from the room. Walking down the long corridors he wondered why on earth he had been chosen for this job. It's not like he had been a terrible person, or especially a good person. 

"There you are, it took you long enough. If you want to get along, you better hurry faster, the next time." 

"I'm sorry, I was filling out the last report. I can't seem to keep up." Looking anywhere but at the speaker, he thought, "just one more time." 

"You are needed immediately. You better hurry. Report to me when you return, understand?" 

"Yes." Turning abruptly he left. 

* * *

The scene was in front of the Anthropology building. Jim was running to the building. "JIM". Immediately Jim turned and ran to the fountain. Hauling Sandburg's body out of the fountain, Simon and Jim started on CPR. 

"Do you hear a heartbeat, Jim? Jim?" 

"No, no." Jim opened Blair's mouth to breathe life into his lover. 

An ambulance arrived with paramedics to start working on Blair Sandburg. Jim Ellison was on knees trying to bring his partner and lover back to life. Jim kept beating on Sandburg's chest. "Sandburg, come on, Sandburg." More and more time was escaping. 

The paramedic looked up into Ellison's eyes. He shook his head. "I'm sorry, guys." 

A scream rent the air. " This can't be happening, this can't be happening." 

"Let it go, Jim, he's gone." Simon pulled Jim away from Sandburg's dead body. 

* * *

Blair watched Jim being comforted by Simon. Turning his head, he found the angel beside him. "Hello." 

"I'm late. You weren't supposed to have died. They're going to be _so_ mad at me." Just thinking about all the new paperwork, made him shake his head. 

"Really, I'm dead?" Blair reached over and pinched his other hand. "I don't think I can leave right now. Jim needs me." Looking down on the scene, Blair frowned. "They're saying, I'm dead." 

"I know. I'm really _so_ sorry about this. Give me a few minutes, I'm sure they'll contact me, on the right procedure to follow." 

"Okay." Blair and the Angel stood around. They tried smiling at each other. They sat down on the side of fountain, and ran their hands through the water. "Do you think you could call them?" 

"I hate to make them irritated. You know." Smiling the Angel looked upward into the sky. 

"Well, I need to return soon, Jim is getting more upset by the minute." Blair walked over and put his hand on Jim's arm. "Jim, I'm here. Listen for me. You're fine. Slow your breathing, relax." 

The Angel's beeper sounded loudly. " Yes sir. No, sir. I didn't make it. Yes, I understand. Okay, Okay. Got it." Closing his beeper, he motioned for Blair to come to him. 

"Blair, look, this will seem really strange, but you have to return to your body. You will have an out of body experience as a wolf. Okay, don't _even_ start asking me questions. This is all I know. Now, hurry up." 

"All right. Jim, listen to me. I'm going to be a wolf as your shaman spirit. I think if you find me as a jaguar, we'll be reunited. So, let's go for it." Blair lay back down in his body. 

Jim rushed back over to Blair's body. Putting his hands on the Blair's face he saw a sharp bright light. Incacha appeared before him, "Use the power of your animal spirit." In the distance he saw a wolf running away from him. Jim felt his jaguar spirit sprint toward the wolf. The wolf turned, loping across the distance to fling itself toward the jaguar. They merged. 

"Simon, I hear a heart beat." Blair started coughing and spitting up water. "Hey, get those guys over here," he yelled for the paramedics. Jim got up and went to his friends. "See. All right." 

* * *

"So, you didn't get there in time." Shaking his head the Angel wrote something down in his notes. "How many close calls has Blair Sandburg had this last year? You've got to keep on your toes. If you need another assignment, please say so." 

"Sir, I'm sorry. It's just that Blair falls into one scrape after another. I will try, I promise." Leaving the head Angel he started wiping the face paint off of his face. 

Finis 

Kaci  


* * *

Tidbit #8 

ObSenad: 

Blair hit the enter key again, watching in horror as the computer failed to find his file for the third time. He shook his head, not wanting to believe what he was seeing. He had e-mailed the records from his computer at the office just yesterday. He knew that it came through, because he confirmed their receipt the instant he got home. If he didn't get the grades tabulated by Monday, he was going to be in big trouble. 

"This is not happening... this is not happening...." he muttered to himself, running the search command a fourth time. 

When the email file he was searching for failed to magically appear, he called out to the love of his life, "Jim?" 

The police detective was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on dinner when he heard the plaintive call. Damn, he was hoping to avoid this. "Yeah?" 

"What's up with the computer? Where are all my grading files?" 

Jim winced, knowing that there was no easy way he was going to get out of this. He still couldn't believe this was happening. Stirring the sauce bubbling in the pot, he answered, "Sure they aren't there?" 

Blair inhaled deeply, trying to keep his cool. "No, they're not here? Were you playing with my computer today?" 

Jim was suddenly very grateful that _he_ was the Sentinel in this partnership, otherwise his lover would be able to hear the panic in him from a mile off. "I was just checking our email. And... Itriedtoreloadthatprogramyouweretalkingabout..." 

Blair clearly heard the email response, but the rest was in a long stream of gibberish. "Didn't catch that Jim," he said, trying to figure out why his desktop was all messed up. Where were all his shortcuts and file listings? 

Jim wiped off his hands, deciding that he would have to take this like a man. After all, he'd faced down serial killers, mad bombers and rouge Sentinels. How dangerous could his enraged pacifistic lover be? "Remember that fax program that wasn't working?" 

Blair nodded, coming to stand in the kitchen doorway. 

"Well, I tried to reload it for you. I put in the disk that came with the computer, and..." 

"You reconfigured the computer?" Blair exclaimed, not wanting to hear this. "Jim, tell me you didn't. Please, tell me!" 

"I don't know what happened!" Jim stated, sounding like a man on death row protesting his innocence. "All I did was put the cd in the drive, and the next thing I know, it's running through the set up again! I tried to fix it, hon! Honestly." 

Blair could feel the onset of a migraine beginning. After hoping for a quiet weekend, now he would have to go to the university and pull up the files again. It was going to take hours! Still, Jim hadn't meant any harm. The repentant look on his lover's face was genuine, but it would not save him completely from Blair's wrath. 

"Jim," he said in his best professor tone. He could always count on Jim jumping to attention at hearing that voice, and this time was no exception. 

"Yes, my love?" Jim whimpered. A penitent Jim was such a rare treat, and Blair was determined to enjoy it. 

"Finish making dinner. Then you are going to drive me to the university and help me get those files so I can finish my work." 

"You got it, Chief," Jim promised, jumping into action. Before Blair could blink, the table was set, the spaghetti was drained and the garlic bread was sliced and ready for consumption. 

Nodding in approval, Blair took his seat and began to eat. Looking up at Jim, he added, "One more thing...." 

"Yes, love?" Jim asked hopefully. 

**"DON'T EVER TOUCH MY COMPUTER AGAIN!"**

_whimper_ "Yes, dear." 

-end- 

Ravenwing  


* * *

Tidbit #9 

ObSenad: 

Two men sat in the darkened theater as the final credits rolled. The elder remained silent as the younger one remarked, "That was an incredible movie." 

The elder didn't comment, so the younger continued, "The cinematography was gorgeous. Period costumes, the tone, the pacing...everything. I thought it was a crime that it won best picture over 'Ryan,' but now I see why it won. Gwyneth Paltrow was stunning. And Joseph..." 

"Uncanny," Methos whispered in a shaky voice. 

"Huh?" Duncan MacLeod asked as he turned to his companion. 

"Fiennes." He waved to the screen as if to make a point. "His portrayal of Shakespeare was uncanny." 

"You're telling me Shakespeare really acted like that?" MacLeod scoffed. 

Methos smiled slightly. "He was brilliant. He fell in love with women left and right, and slept with them all. He loved life to the fullest." 

"Now you're going to tell me you were there when it happened." 

"No, MacLeod, I'm not, because I wasn't. However, I've no doubt that Will did fall in love with a Lady Viola who married a Lord." 

"Are you saying this was true?" 

"I didn't say that. All I said was that Fiennes was incredible." 

"Oh, you noticed that too?" The lewdness in MacLeod's voice caused the old man to chuckle. 

"How could I miss that back? Those shoulders? If only that pan would have gone lower..." 

"Methos!" Duncan hissed. 

"You're telling me he wasn't gorgeous? 'Should I compare thee to a summer's day?'" 

"Please Methos, don't quote Shakespeare." MacLeod's voice shook just a bit, and Methos shot him a sideways glance. Even in the pale light from the screen, he could see the high color on his lover's cheeks. 

"'But soft? What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet is the sun.'" 

MacLeod's hand took firm hold of Methos' crotch. "Home. Now," he rasped. 

The two men left quickly. 

On the other side of the theater, two different men sat whispering about the movie. 

"Jim, wasn't that incredible? Costuming, cinematography, directing, and acting. Wow. No wonder it got nominated. I told you it would blow 'Ryan' out of the water. Not that it wasn't a good movie, too," Blair hastily added. Jim Ellison had gone to see 'Saving Private Ryan' twice, each time not speaking about the movie, but Blair could tell it affected him deeply. 

"Moving, Blair. He moved me..." 

The Sentinel's voice trailed off, and Blair really looked at him. Jim's cheeks were shining in the pale light from the screen. 

"Jim, you okay?" Blair whispered as he placed a hand on his lover's arm. 

Jim didn't answer, just grabbed Blair's hand. Blair gently squeezed back. "Joseph and Gwyneth were incredible as the doomed lovers. Viola's helplessness. Will's anguish. I know; I felt it too." 

"Can we go home now, Blair?" Jim asked quietly. 

Blair nodded and rose to his feet, Jim's hand clenched tightly in his own. 

-fini- 

Jenny  


* * *

Tidbit #10 

ObSenad: 

Blair sat in front of his laptop, slamming his fingers down on the keys and muttering darkly. Jim ignored it all until he heard something that sounded suspiciously like, "I'm gonna throw this damn thing out the window!" 

Jim looked up from the game, hoping to cool Blair's temper and save an innocent pane of glass. "What's wrong, Chief?" 

Blair scowled. "This damn computer! It ate the address of one of the authors who contributed stories for that zine I'm publishing, and I really need to talk to her!" 

Jim smirked. "The computer did it, huh? You couldn't've accidentally deleted the addy, now could you?" He held up his hand as Blair's scowl became a full-on glare. "I mean, I only ask because your computer seems to have an extraordinarily huge appetite for information you need." He smiled innocently at his fuming mate. 

"Wasn't my fault!" Blair snapped through gritted teeth. 

"Of course not," Jim soothed. "Aliens? Elvis? Computer virus? But not Blair Sandburg." 

Blair's eyes lit up. "That's it! Aliens, posing as Elvis, infected my computer with a virus that only deletes information important to Blair Sandburg!" 

Jim shook his head mutely. 

"Okay," Blair admitted. "I probably deleted the damn addy." 

Jim leered and patted his lap. "Come on over here and let's see if my hard drive has RAM enough to surf your web!" 

-end- 

Tex  


* * *

Tidbit #11 

ObSenad: 

"Damn!" 

"What's the matter, Chief?" 

"Oh, I was just looking for some fanfic for The Watchman and I can't find it in my links. I must have missed it when we switched ISPs and I had to move all of my bookmarks." 

"You said that list you're on had a website archive. Maybe you could find the author there." 

"That's just it. I don't remember the author's name, or even the plots, just that the stories had these incredible drawings in them. I checked all of my bookmarks and even explored the links from those pages, but I just can't seem to find her page." 

"Guess you'll have to ask on the list. I'm sure someone will know what you're talking about. Hell, the artist is probably a listsib." 

"I guess. I'm just new to this list. Haven't been on it more that three days and I've already had to ask for two stories and now this." 

"What do you mean 'new'? You've been on Watchfic for almost a year now." 

"Uh... this isn't Watchfic. It's another one." 

"Oh? Which one would that be? Why another list?" 

"The stories on this one have a bit of a different take on the relationship." 

"You joined WatchAD?" 

"You know about WatchAD?" 

"Let me show you some of the things I've learned from 'PWP's. Maybe that will convince you." 

* * *

"Hey Jim, guess what!" 

"What now." 

"I finally got around to making that request and it wasn't even ten minutes before I had a copy of the picture and only another couple before I got the addy for the artists site. You should _see_ some of KOZ's work! She's amazing, man." 

"Amazing, huh? And just a few hours ago you said you didn't realize what that word really meant." 

"Ah, man, Jim. Ya gotta know that I don't think _anyone_ is as amazing as you." 

"Care to prove it?" 

finis 

Songbird  


* * *

Tidbit #12 

ObSenad: 

Groaning inwardly, Jim checked his watch for what seemed like the millionth time. Who'd've thunk that this many people would be grocery shopping on a Saturday night? The lines were long and he was bored, bored, bored. 

"What's that you're reading there, Chief?" 

"The latest issue of Robin." 

"You're a grown man and you're reading comics?" 

"Chill, Jim, it's cool -- just a little nostalgia thing, okay? Here," Blair pulled a brightly colored comic off of the rack and handed it to Jim. "Try this one. It might take you back some." 

Jim felt his bad mood dissolving as he paged through his copy of Detective Comics -- God, if his dad hadn't called his comics "rubbish" and thrown them all away, the money he could have.... 

Without warning Blair burst out laughing. 

"What's so funny there, Anthrolad?" 

"Anthrolad?! Okay, Sentinelman, just read what this villain says! Either they're acknowledging the Batman/Robin homoerotic sub-text, or it's one of the all time great typos!" Blair chortled in his glee. 

Jim took the comic from Blair and read: "It's that brat that mates with the Batman!" 

When Jim finished wiping the tears of mirth from his eyes, he leered at Blair and said, "Anthrolad, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" 

"Holy Astroglide, Sentinelman! I hope so!" 

-end- 

Kady Mae 

* * *

End The Sixty-ninth Sentinel Tidbits File. 

 


End file.
